1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a slider package which includes a tamper evident feature.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, plastic bags which are manufactured and filled in a form fill and seal process are known. However, many of these plastic bags are not tamper evident. While tamper evident containers are known, these containers typically include complex configurations with complicated manufacturing techniques. This complexity, of course, adds to the price of the tamper evident containers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,669,715 entitled xe2x80x9cTamper-Evident Reclosable Plastic Bag with Sliderxe2x80x9d issued on Sep. 23, 1997 to Dobreski et al. relates to a tamper-evident bag with a slider. However, improvement in many aspects, such as the ease and intuitiveness of the operation, is desired.
The invention provides a plastic bag or package, preferably manufactured by a form fill and seal apparatus wherein the zipper is initially covered by the web so as to block the motion of the slider and the slider protrudes from an aperture punched in one or both sides of the film. Optionally, the slider can be initially covered with label which must be torn to provide access to the slider. Perforations are formed on both sides of the web immediately outwardly adjacent from and parallel to the zipper. Therefore, in order to permit the slider to move from its initial position, the user tears the perforated portions thereby providing access to the bag and further providing immediate and unmistakable evidence that the package has been opened. In an alternative embodiment, the initial movement of the slider tears the perforated portions.
Alternatively, rather than providing an aperture through which the slider protrudes, a C-shaped slit with three sides can be formed in the web in place to act as a hinge, so that the resulting flap can be folded back to act as a pull tab for pulling off the strips adjacent to the slider, along the lines of weakened resistance.